My Little Monster FT version
by Risshu
Summary: Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was a straight A student with no friend and she was fine with that until she met Natsu Dragneel. A wacky guy but smarter than her. And thus a rivalry was born in her own mind but surprisingly she doesn't even know she had two little step brothers!...Will her cold personality change or stay as is... inspired by "Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be the character's arrangement if you know Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun Haru is Natsu, Shizuku is Lucy, Natsume is Levy, Sasayan is Gajeel, Takaya will be Sting Rouge and Laxus, Ooshima is Erza, Yamaken is Gray, Yuzan is surprisingly Wendy, Mabio and Tomio are Jet and Droy, Yuu is...Cana or Mira?Mitsuyoshi is Gildarts, and others...The plot is different don't worry.**

 **Disclaimer: God knows I don't own anything even my underwear because duh I owe them to my parents' money.**

 **Just a piece of me guys: I love the one who loves me. So if you love me! I love you too! let's gave love to everyone! Let's spread the love everybody! :)**

 **Chapter 1**

Lucy Heartfilia hates it when she has an errand to do. Simple she can't study more. The time of her studying was limited. So here she was running an errand for money. Her adviser bribes her to do it for money which she gladly agreed. So here she was standing in front of a man who had brunnete hair.

" Yo. what can I do for you, young lady?" he asked grinning at her."say, would you like some takoyaki's?" she was going to agree because she can't say no for free delicacy foods but then he added " If you go out with a date to me"

So quickly she didn't want to beat around the bush and swiftly put the huge stacks of paper in front of him.

"Please send this to Dragneel-san, Sensei asked me to deliver this to him and he needed this" but before the brunnete man could talk someone walk towards them.

Lucy don't have any desire to look at who is it and simply walk away and go home but no, that's not what she did because her eyes caught a pink color and she can't help but to stare at it. She knows it was rude to stare at someone so long but she can't because a guy just walk with a pink hair.

Though why the hell was he wearing scarf at the scorching summer?

And the moment their eyes met the guy just ran away from her as if she was an effing virus that is very contagious, to the point that the guy jumped from the second floor through the window. Lucy knew he was one hella problematic guy. She also realize that she wasn't the one who's rude but Dragneel, himself was the one.

When she was ready to go not even sparing goodbye to the brute guy, she heard from him.

"You're free to come back here, sweetling!"

And she swore she would never step again to his humble abode.

Though that promise would soon broke.

* * *

But then the real pain in the whole situation was when the pink head guy which she met minutes ago kidnap her and worst of all threaten to rape her. Oh kami. Help her for the guy wasn't only problematic but also a big, big weirdo. Pinky takes her to an abandon lot.

"Listen here! If you're one of the pet of that pesky teacher that forces me to go back to the school then get lost and don't come back, better yet! Perish in this world!"

My,my, what an irritating mouth he have, Lucy thought.

"Listen carefully what I will say pinky. First of all, I am not one of the teacher's pet. I fully assure you that, Second I just send you the test reviewer so you will not repeat another grade." then she gritted the next thing she said. "Lastly will you release me from your hugging. You're crushing my chest."

Then she felt the warmth leave her and was replaced by the summer wind.

"So that's why there's something soft though I don't want yet to free you, somehow you smell good" she heard him mumble. She rolled her eyes and simply stood up to dust her skirt preventing to get herself look dirty.

When she was about to leave pinky prevented her.

"Say isn't this where a situation a friend went to his friend to visit her?" he asked looking at her with those sharp onyx eyes. She shrugged and left him but not before he shouted something? and that something is his name.

"Names, Natsu Dragneel! Blondie!"

That was the worst pet name ever.

She swore that she would never hear that nick name again because she fully assure to herself that their path won't cross.

Oh boy was she wrong.

Because the next day after the classes dispersed she should have noticed that someone was following and staring at her the whole time but because she was oblivious to her dictionary she did not notice any weird things. Like when a male student said "Something was peering at him" or like "Someone was glaring" but nooo she just choose to ignore those foolish acts and look what happen to her. It led her to danger in her eyes, of course.

Out of the blue someone grab her and for the second time around she received another bone crushing hug, restraining her from every movement.

"Don't move or I'll rape you." somehow those threat was familiar like yesterday.

So she didn't move and simply obey the mastermind and because she was behaved she was released.

Lucy felt her heart dropped because it was the man who just gave her the most ugliest petname which was Blondie.

"Dragneel-san, what are you doing in here?"

"What else? Visiting you Blondie, so tell me was school fun?! What was it like?!"Asking her with a childlike manner.

Odd does he want to go back to school. The blonde thought. The next thing she knew she was inside a fast food chain eating a burger.

* * *

Yep she was being dragged at a fast food chain instead of heading home to cook dinner and study. Yes it was the courtesy of Natsu Dragneel. Yes it is weird for Lucy to remember someones name besides her family or relatives.

So why was she here again? Mind telling her the answer, Oh yes, it was because of Natsu.

"Say isn't this a scene of friends who are hanging out?"

There he goes again rumbling about friends, Lucy just hope that this boy won't consider her his friend.

In a sudden a group of boys which is around his age come closer to her and Natsu. One of them which she assumed was the leader had Jet black spiky hair and dark blue eyes wearing a hoodie and grey pants with a black converse shoes, his disciples was three. One orange head that was tied in a messy ponytail the other two were black haired though one of the two was chubby and the other was bulky.

"Oh! Lector, Jet, Droy! Even Gray's here! wassup?! Why are you here?" Natsu asked. She swore she saw his dark onyx eyes gleam with joy.

"Natsu, you see my parents cut my allowance" the orange head said smiling. Lucy find that weird because the guy should be atleast sad not smiling like santa gave him a present that he doesn't deserve.

"Really that's somehow sad Jet"Natsu said frowning.

"So do you have any money to borrow us Natsu? Can I borrow some too, Natsu? My budgets somehow short this week." the chubby black haired guy asked smiling with his mouth full.

Natsu stared at them blankly and for a minute I thought he was smart enough to know that they are lying but man. He was the biggest airhead I ever met because the next thing he did was happily shoving them big cash. hmmm.. If I were his friend would he gladly gave some cash to me? But Lucy knew she wasn't that desperate for money to the point she would look like a scum. Nope she's not low like that.

"Thanks Natsu!"

Then they left him just like that.

He wasn't only a problematic, maniac and weird boy but he was also an airhead.

"They're my buddies by the way! Ain't they great?!"

At that statement she _almost_ bangs her head to the table to the boy's obliviousness.

"How about you,Blondie?! Tell me about your buddy buds too!" the boy asked eyes filled with glee.

"I don't have friends, they're nothing but a nuisance." she explained coldly and Lucy decided to give the boy a piece of advice "And those aren't your so called buddies can't you see they're using you? Are you blind? Or you do you wish to conceal the painful truth?! Then let me enlighten you Dragneel-san. When the time comes where they can't get any merits from you they'll just left you and drop you like a hotcak-"

And the world froze.

Nope Dragneel's hand didn't slipped and Yes he just damp a cool beverage above her head, coating her blonde hair with the cold drink soaking her white clean uniform. Damn those stains are hard to clean in her white blouse.

For a second everyone was dead silent. Everyone who was in the middle of their affairs stopped and watch the scandalous scene. Great they were the center of attention. Oh please insert the sarcasm.

"You're bad blondie. Very bad" he really emphasized the last sentence while walking away from the scene.

Once he stepped outside the fast food chain leaving the blonde. She didn't waste any seconds as she grab her grande drink and ran after him then flung the drink to his manly hair. Please add sarcasm about his hair.

After that Lucy flees away to her crime. She had horrible grade at P.E so she was quite sure the boy was left dumbfounded. She thought that it only serves him right.

So the next day her life came back to it's normal , wrong her normal routine only came back at the morning because when school ends her fragile feet drag her to where they first met. In Clive's gamecenter.

She's positive that only fifty percent chance she will see him in there but her womans intuition tells her to just go.

"Ah! we met again pretty ojou-chan! Did you finally decide to go out with m-"

Then she cut him off

"Where could I find Dragneel-san?"

He smirks. She inwardly groaned. Would he tell her or not because she's wasting her precious study time in here.

"Say would you like to play baseball?"

She blinked not once nor twice but thrice due to confusion.

* * *

Regardless she accept the invitation. It was her third miss not being able to hit the baseball ball prove her that she wasn't born a sport material. Where in the sevens pit of hells was Dragneel? She thought angrily.

Then she heard it.

"Man... I can't get any money from Natsu, oh well it's not like I'm broke or something" The Jet guy whine.

"Psh.. Stupid pinky! Well, now his not worth of our time." Droy was it?retorted while stuffing food to his mouth.

"Was he even worth of our time? So were gonna ditch him Gray?" The Jet guy asked

"Isn't it obvious?" I assume it was Gray their leader sighed.

The brute dark haired guy was silent and busy with his phone. I'm quite sure he is Lector. And among the four she likes him best because his just shut his mouth. She means it's better to be silent than blurt incoherent words right? Even though he scares her sometimes.

"See the outcome is way too obvious. They all left him" she muttered under her breath when she finally and for the first time strike the ball.

Then she turned her back to place the bat to its place and grab her bag but her eyes comically squinted.

There was Dragneel sitting at the floor his hair shadowing his face. Scarf damped above his pink hair, sulking like a child.

And she wonder if that pitiful state of Dragneel touch her cold heart? Because here she was in front of the deliquents group which was now in her opinion Dragneel's ex buddies.

God know that she or anyone consider her a hero in fact she was even called "Dry ice" but what happen? Why was she defending Dragneel while her two traitorous feet quivered showing them how cowardly she is.

"Puh-p-please t-take b-back w-what y-you s-said a-about D-Dragneel-sa-san!" Even her stuttering betrayed her "H-he t-treat y-you l-like h-his f-friends! W-why w-would y-you d-do t-that?!" finally she all blurted out. Good she can't breath a little easier.

"Ehhhh? You're so cute! Would you like to go out with me" Now where in the kami's hell did that question came.

Confusion and anxiousness wasn't really a good combination for her because she could feel her wobbly legs, thankfully before her knees kiss the floor. The guy with the name Gray caught her. He even smiled charmingly.

What a cassanova the blonde only thought, suddenly she was grabbed and a heated punched was delivered to Gray who was off guarded succesfully making Gray K.O ed.

"What the hell, Natsu?!" Jet shrieked yes shrieked like a girl while staring dumbly at his K.O ed friend.

"Get away from Blondie and get the fuck out of here or do you want to be with Gray place?" Natsu snarled.

With this threat the group scrambled out of the place with Gray who was still unconscious.

"You okay, Blondie?" he asked and you would notice the worry etched not only in his voice but also his face.

"I'm fine and my name is Lucy Heartfilia."She said while trying to compose herself.

"If you say so Luigi"

"It's Lucy you big dumbass!"

Then Natsu laughed and now she knows why his name perfectly suits him because his laugh was so true and warm or was it me just warming.

"Okay,okay I'll walk you home, Lucy"

* * *

When they were in the stairs going up she heard sniffles. Lucy stopped and there she saw Natsu tears cascading to his cheek making his scarf wet in process.

"Don't cry"

And like a magic word ali baba say Natsu sniffles turns to sobs.

Lucy breathed out and hugged Natsu

"Don't worry you're not alone anymore, Natsu."

He hugged tighter to her as if he was a child scared and hugs his mother.

Surprisingly he was very warm that almost lulled Lucy to sleep.

And that was the start of their story she doesn't have a single clue that he will be the one who'll rock her world upside down. Soon.

* * *

 **A/N:Yow guys! First of all I fully pledge a big sorry for my idiotic grammar in see I am not one of the brightest student in my previous english class. I am a big failure to mankind, a failed author. Second, I hope you love it! If not I'll just delete this and pretend I didn't right this crap :)**

 **Third, I'm sorry for my annoying rants and idiotic notes.( I'm just airheaded today, that's my wild guess)**

 **And lastly the creators golden reminder: Kindly and hopefully leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys! I have two news. So let's start at the good news, which is Chapter 2 is up. Yeah sorry if my good news is lame but meh. Whatever. For the bad news... I don't know if i'll continue my stories. Seems like writing isn't really my forte. So that's all, Sorry for my senseless blabbering.**

 **I do not own Fairy tail.**

* * *

First thing that Lucy notice that morning was something or more like someone was busy stuffing their head on her big chest. While mumbling gently along the lines, she heard it or mostly a he, muttering 'so soft' and 'mmnnnh smells goood'. Hastly warm strong hands tighten his hold on her back bringing her closer to his body as if she were going away.

There was four choices she could pick that a girl would do in this morning occurence. A.) She could scream bloody murder while shout the word that the boy should deserve for doing such thing, the word 'PERVERT' and sometimes adding a'DIE' word. B.) Hit him very hard if she even want throw him anything her hands can reach until he beg for mercy yet she will not bestow peace unto him. C.) Slap him that will send her tumbling down though in Lucy's case she can't send him on the floor she doesn't have that strength. Lastly D.) The greatest option that the girl would always retort to, Do all.

But no she didn't want to waste energy because she conserve it for her studying. Though she was almost tempted to smack him with her pink pillow that had yellow star, for his perverted hand(not only his hand was pervert but his wholeeeee she thought) that decided to be adventurous and roam then squeeze her (well-endowed)breast. Her eyebrows just twitched as a response. Her hand reached out his hand and detached it on her left chest. The blonde head was going to stand and move away when his hug tighten and his left arm latched again on her left boob.

"wohhooo" The pink haired bastard said grinning sheepishly.

All her resolve to save energy dumped down the drain and she choose the last option.

She decided to add up her infamous 'Lucy kick' because the blonde thought that the choices wasn't enough.

Justice was serve that morning for Lucy.

* * *

Her right hand stings and her ankle feel like it was injured. She hissed when the cold compress hit her throbbing red right hand.

"Heeeey! Between the two of us, its me who should need that most! Plus if you know it would hurt, you shouldn't have slap meeee!"

How dare that pink haired obnoxious, perverted bastard whine onto her.

"Shut up" The blonde girl gritted her teeth.

Jude Heartfilia, husband of Layla Heartfilia and father of Lucy Heartfilia watched the scene with his dilated eyes as if life was sucked out of him. Because in front of him was a man( Jude was sure he was a male even though he had a ridiculous shade hair color because his black boxers shout his masculinity) talking at his daughter in front of his father and mind him for being **half naked**.

" _Dad_ , where are you goin- Why are you heading towards the telephone?! Don't tell me-"

Jude hands reached the phone and force a smile and believe him with his eyes dilated and a grim smile etched on his face he look so muuuuch in the path of eternal pain.

"I'm calling your mom, you didn't tell us you have a boyfriend"

" _ **Dad-**_ "Jude cringed even Natsu too at her high pitched voice

"-willyou stop being silly, do I look like I would marry this **chipmunk**?!" She said while pointing her pointing finger at the said chipmunk who quickly detested at her insult

"-And stop calling mom for senseless topic, you know she's busy!" Lucy cried out, Frying pan in her hands which was ready to be thrown at Jude if he dare disobey her.

So no call was done and breakfast was prepared and served to the men thanks to Lucy.

* * *

Natsu frowned when his plate was empty no crumbs or rice was left. His onyx eyes stare intensely at Jude's two strips of bacon.

"So you two are not dating?" The blond man asked gulping nervously when he saw Natsu's heated stare on his breakfast.

"Naaaah, we're not" The pink haired teenager answered his fork going to stab Jude's bacon. The blond seeing his intention block the upcoming fork with the use of his spoon.

"So bestfriend, I presume? And will you please stop stealing my breakfast?" Now Jude used his fork by blocking Natsu's incoming spoon.

"Noooope we're not even friends. That bacon is much better on my tummy"

Seeing that Natsu won't give up, Jude stab the bacons and swallow it down in one bite.

Natsu pouted but instantly replace by a bright smile upon seeing that there was some eggs on Lucy's plate. Upon seeing Natsu's brighten state Lucy cast him the coldest stare she can mustered that even her dad gets goosebumps. To empasize more her silent  
message she gripped her fork tightly as if ready to stab it to a certain person's hand.

Natsu swallowed before letting out a nervous laugh.


End file.
